


Of Fainting and Fevers

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fainting, Fever, Headaches & Migraines, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sickness, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: lowbloodkiwi asked:Hi I'm here to fill up your inbox again- if you can, I'd love to read a sickfic with Lance not feeling well and literally checking out of the day's activities (like me today) and the team is mad at him for it but as the hours go by, lance still hasn't come back, and someone finally goes to his room after dinner(to yell at him or show actual concern is your choice) to see him passed out on the floor with a crazy fever and they have to comfort him while also trying to call for help-





	Of Fainting and Fevers

“I still say we should go get him and drag his ass here,” Keith whined. “He needs the training just as much as the rest of us do.”

“Normally I’d agree,” Shiro said, “but he missed breakfast, too. So I’m guessing he’s probably got a reason.”

“He’s probably just sleeping,” Pidge muttered.

“If he’s tired enough to sleep through a meal, then he must need it,” Hunk argued.

It seemed that the team was torn on the subject of Lance skipping sparring practice. Pidge and Keith were irritated, and while Shiro wasn’t happy, he and Hunk were a bit more sympathetic. Lance might not be the strongest fighter on the team, but he was a dedicated one, and he didn’t duck out of things for no reason. Hunk knew that Lance had been up late with nightmares. He’d gone to get a drink of water in the middle of the night and found Lance sitting on the couch, shivering and looking pale, and when he’d asked him why he was up, Lance had confessed that every time he shut his eyes, he would see terrifying visions of bugs and alien monsters. Lance’s nightmares were usually about missing Earth, and he usually woke up from them sad, not scared, so to see Lance siting, huddled and shaking, the sight broke Hunk’s heart. He’d finally gotten Lance to agree to go back to bed after a lot of convincing and some mint tea.

He’d told Shiro about it privately when Lance hadn’t been at breakfast, and Shiro had agreed to let Lance sleep a little longer.  
When they hadn’t seen him by noon chores, it was getting ridiculous. Hunk had offered to clean Lance’s Lion for him, but Shiro drew the line. He believed in cutting people slack when they weren’t at their best, but there was a limit.

Keith and Pidge followed Shiro to Lance’s room out of pure nosiness, while Hunk trailed behind in hopes of softening the blow–he knew that Lance would feel bad about disappointing Shiro. Shiro knocked three times briskly.

“Lance,” he called when he didn’t get an answer. Still nothing. “Lance, open up.”

Good thing the doors of the castle didn’t lock.

When Shiro stepped into Lance’s room, he was surprised to find it completely dark–Lance normally liked to sleep with a nightlight in case he had to get up since his floor was usually littered with clutter.

The second thing Shiro noticed was that Lance wasn’t in his bed.

The third thing was that Pidge a few steps into the room and screeched. Her face paled when she looked down to see what she’d stepped on–a foot. A foot connected to Lance, who was lying on the floor, facing away from them. He started to stir and pushed his face into the crook of his elbow, tearing the covers down from his bed and using them to cover his eyes.

“Bright,” he moaned. Keith shut the door while Hunk dropped to his knees beside Lance.

“Buddy, it’s me,” he cooed. “Can you hear me?” Lance nodded, almost imperceptible through the blankets around his head.

“What’s going on?”

“Dunno,” Lance admitted. “M’tired.” Hunk pressed a hand to the small of Lance’s back under his shirt and winced at the heat.

“He’s burning up.”

“Pidge, go get Allura and Coran,” Shiro instructed, and Lance stiffened.

“Shiro?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, I’m right here,” he supplied, hoping it would be comforting. Lance tried to look Shiro in the eyes, really, he did. But he was only able to get down to one layer of blankets in front of his eyes before they throbbed again.

“M’I in trouble?” Lance asked. “For skippin’ training?”

“No,” Shiro replied, “you’re not in trouble.”

Lance relaxed a bit at that, letting Hunk maneuver him carefully so that he could lie in his lap. Keith spotted his eye mask on the bedside table and handed it to Hunk.

“Lance, I’m going to put this over your eyes to block out the light, okay? You’ll be able to breathe a lot better than inside the covers.” Lance made a small noise of disapproval, but didn’t protest further–he trusted Hunk.

With the eye mask on, Hunk was able to wrap the blanket around Lance and pick him up, holding him close and letting Shiro and Keith move him into the bed while Hunk climbed in behind him. Lance was still shivering so badly, and he was clearly in pain. Lying in cold sheets wouldn’t do him any good.

Hunk stroked Lance’s hair from behind, and Lance relaxed into the touch.

“Allura and Coran are going to come up and check him over, then hopefully work on some medicine for him,” Pidge whispered from the doorway.

“Good,” Shiro nodded. “You help them, and Keith and I will work on getting him food and water–he hasn’t eaten anything all day.”

“What about Hunk?” Keith asked. Shiro glanced at the pair, cuddled closely together in Lance’s bed.

“I think he’s good where he is,” Shiro answered. The others filed out of the room and left Lance and Hunk alone to sleep.


End file.
